


Only idiots can't see it

by Shirou9Atsuya



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Alternate Universe, FANTASTIC AU, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirou9Atsuya/pseuds/Shirou9Atsuya
Summary: “There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.” ― Sarah Dessen





	Only idiots can't see it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> It has been such a LONG time! I'm sorry about that. School is keeping me busy. In the next weeks, I'll have my exams and I won't be able to post anything until the end of June. BUT here I'm to post something after two months! That's a "little" gift for my best friend, aka Seraph on Tumblr (Check his blog @mechaseraph. You won't regret it) to thank him for being such a precious, loving and caring best friend. I want you to know that every time we talk together, I feel very happy. You make me feel good about myself. You make me happy when you listen to me even though you don't know much about the subject. You make me CRY when you draw my babies to comfort and make me happy. And I just LOVE you SO MUCH, okay?!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll love it, sweetie! Prepare yourself and please, don't die :'D Thank you to all of the people who take their time to read my fanfic <3 And THANK YOU FOR BEING MY BEST FRIEND, SERAPH !! TWT <33
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

"Kidou."

"I already told you no."

"Kidou, please!"

"I have never seen anyone so lazy as you."

Endou and Kidou had just left the hunters' lair together. It had been months since they knew each other. Kidou often visited him there, to hear news from him and Gouenji and from the group as well, to make sure everything was fine for all of them. Today hadn't been an exception. But this time, Gouenji had personally asked him to accompany Endou for one of their missions, since he had personal affairs to settle. He had accepted it without hesitation. And during that brief moment when he said yes, he had forgotten how Endou was during a trip.

Kidou rubbed his temples as an annoyed sigh escaped his lips.

"We had a break a few minutes ago. And besides, you have already walked more than that. So, no. I will not carry you", Kidou muttered.

"I wonder how you can walk in such an outfit", Endou innocently commented, pointing to Kidou's sophisticated outfit. His tone was both curious and envious. "You don't even have a drop of sweat on your forehead."

"Normally, you should tolerate the heat better than me, since you spend your time outside with Gouenji. By the way, he supports the heat better than you. You should do like him", Kidou concluded, his eyes still focused on the dirt road in front of them.

"Gouenji is so impressive! But that's not the subject here! I want to rest. We still have a lot of road ahead of us and the sun is killing me", Endou complained, his head heavy with despair and torture. Always so dramatic.

"You're just a kid."

"Well, the kid is tired!" He exclaimed with great gestures, frightening a rabbit on the way. Kidou watched as the rabbit fled between the bushes.

"Endou, you're making too much noise. You're even scaring the animals around us."

"I wonder why Chief Hibiki gave us such a boring mission", Endou mumbled, not listening to what he had just said, to which Kidou gave him an annoyed look.

"This kind of mission allows you to gain experience, improve your abilities and so much more that will make you a better hunter. It's very important. And aren't you the one who loves chasing demons?"

"That's right," Endou confirmed, accompanied by a shrug.

"Then stop complaining."

Endou could find nothing to complain about. He groaned with displeasure at the defeat. As for Kidou, he had a triumphant smile. "Baka. I know you too well", he thought. His smile had softened a little, and he couldn't help his gaze wander from the side to his companion, who was busy checking the state of his bow.

Secretly, out of the corner of his eye, Kidou watched Endou with a tenderness he didn't know existed. It deformed each of his features, from his lips to his eyes. With this tenderness, anyone could feel that sweet warmth that warmed his chest. Anyone crossing their paths could have confirmed seeing a young man in love, who couldn't help but constantly observe the source of all this tender, deep love.

Kidou wasn't aware of what he showed or how he felt. Or rather, he pretended not to be. What he felt, he interpreted it more like friendship. Yet sometimes he couldn't stop this vague feeling that it was a little - if not a lot - more invading him and confusing him even more about his feelings for him. Perhaps what he thought was friendship was in fact much more than he wanted to believe. But maybe he was wrong. That was the problem... He was afraid of making a mistake and destroying the relationship they had built together.

Kidou lost himself in his thoughts. It was Endou's turn to take a look at him. He chuckled. Kidou's thoughts scattered in his eyes. He raised his head to Endou, confused.

"What's the matter?"

"It's your expression."

"My expression?" Kidou repeated, frowning.

"You looked in such a deep and complex meditation that you just made a funny face", Endou cleared, who continued to chuckle in spite of himself. His shoulders were constantly shaking with laughter.

"Pff."

This was Kidou's only answer. It fueled a bit more Endou's laughter, who finally stopped and wrapped his arms around his stomach by how much he laughed. Tears of laughter pointed to the corners of his eyes. Kidou had stopped in his track as well. The warmth he was feeling climbed to his ears. He was blushing more than ever.

"It's no time to laugh."

"Ex-Excuse me, but I can't stop", Endou exclaimed in his laughter. When he was laughing like that, it usually lasted longer than the norm.

Kidou looked away from him and looked to another side, his face still red and burning with embarrassment. He could hear the other laughing without being able to stop, and that only reinforced Kidou's embarrassment and confusion. He hated this kind of situation.

A weight suddenly crashed on his shoulders. Endou had finally calmed down and put his arm on his shoulder. His head rested on the other. Kidou spat against himself. He felt unable to look at him because he knew that if he turned his head, the distance between their two faces would be very, very small. He still didn't understand why it bothered him so much. Why this situation forced him to have the strange sensation of a heavy ball in his stomach and his heart beating at full speed. After all, he went through situations much more embarrassing than this one... His previous thoughts came back to him. It helped him even less.

He couldn't do it... If he did, anyone could cook chicken eggs on his cheeks.

Endou blinked, not looking away once. He remained a moment like this, staring at him silently. A contrast compared to a moment ago. But while Kidou was stubbornly staring at a tree not far from him, Endou finally withdrew.

"Sorry, Kidou. I think Kino is right. I can be so stupid sometimes", he said, scratching the back of his head.

Kidou, confused, allowed himself to look at him when the one passed by him. A hand pressure on his shoulder that lasted only a few seconds, and he left.

If there was one thing that was odd coming from him, it was that kind of reaction.

**

It had been a few hours they were walking. Night had fallen, and there were no inns around. Even he could feel fatigue weighing his feet. He couldn't use his location power in the open air to help them find one. A golden rule which he allowed himself to break only in case of extreme necessity. He didn't want others to discover his other powers.

Kidou glanced at Endou. He was keeping a watchful eye on his surroundings. Despite the fatigue, he kept walking and was ready to react if anything happened. But he couldn't delude anyone. Despite his admirable efforts, Kidou could see the fatigue digging his eyes. On the way, two options presented themselves to him: either they continued to walk until they find an inn, either they stop to rest. The second option was more dangerous, but more accessible than the first one. And well, it had been a while that anything special had happened since their face-to-face with the Royal Army. A small fire, a good meal and rest. They could afford it without too much trouble, on their own. Kidou finally opted for the second option.

"Endou. We'd better camp here."

"Hum? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It would be useless to continue when we are exhausted", Kidou continued, already looking for a safe place to land.

A place covered by trees and bushes was both beneficial and problematic. But the last time they were caught without them knowing it was a long time ago. And anyway, in a place so deserted and somewhat isolated, they shouldn't really fear being attacked, whether by a man, an animal or other.

Kidou pulled up the sides of his long white jacket and sat down on the fluffy floor. Thanks to the grass, sleeping on the floor wasn't uncomfortable. He had bad memories of the many times he had to sleep on hard, rough ground. So having some grass was definitely good news.

After searching for branches and stones, Endou returned and sat down in his turn. He built a small campfire where there was no grass, enough to warm them up and hold until daybreak.

"Fortunately, I took provisions. Enough to last for about 3 days", Endou said happily as he pulled out the different wrappers from his pocket. He opened the packages and showed the content to Kidou. There were fruit, bread, meat and many other things. Kidou salivated in spite of himself.

"We'll be back before three days."

"We never know what could happen."

"You're right", Kidou conceded with a little smile.

Endou skewered two small and round breads and then placed them over the fire. He was turning them slowly, to prevent them from be charred. The delicious smell began to appear and fill their nostrils. Endou's belly grumbled.

"I'm starving."

"Me too."

"Meat to accompany?"

"Did you say it was going to last three days? With an ogre like you, it's impossible for food to be left in those next three days", Kidou laughed. Endou pouted at him. He growled.

"I just have a big appetite."

"That's what I said, but with other words."

"Mean words!"

Endou couldn't sulk for long. He rarely saw him really angry for something someone ever said. He knew it as much as Kidou did. He sighed loudly and slapped one of his hands on his crossed legs. A huge smile distorted his face.

"You won!"

"I know."

"No need to add, sir 'I always win'."

"I always win," Kidou repeated, a mischievous light shining in his garnet eyes.

"Argh, you're so annoying!"

"Stop complaining and pay attention to the bread, baka."

Endou groaned. Kidou chuckled softly.

The breads were ready. Endou removed them from the fire. He handed one of the sticks to Kidou, who took it cautiously. Kidou's nostrils quivered with the mouth-watering smell of the food.

"Good appetite!" Endou exclaimed fervently before planting his teeth in the steaming bread. Kidou followed him immediately, with more delicacy.

The bread burned his palate, but he himself was too hungry to care. He continued to eat with a barely perceptible grimace. Endou devoured his in two large mouthfuls. Kidou was surprised that he didn't strangle himself. But he could only understand it. As soon as it was in the mouth, the undeniably wonderful flavor, the medium cooking of the bread, which gave it a soft constitution, invaded his entire mouth and made him salivate for more: these breads were undeniably delicious.

"They are really good."

"The breads of ours are the best", Endou commented proudly, already planting another one on his stick.

"The best in the whole area."

"The best of all the country!"

On these last words, Endou began his second round. Kidou smiled tenderly. He nodded affirmatively. "You are right."

And he also began his second round.

Although the bread was undeniably delicious, they thought it best to stop at two for each one of them. Or rather, Kidou thought it best to stop. Endou growled a little, complained that he was still hungry. To that, Kidou simply told him that he was always hungry, and that it wasn't going to change anything. Endou decided to stop complaining for good. In the end, they had preferred to keep the meat for later. And it was on this decision that Endou stored all the other provisions and they went to bed.

Two carpets - hand-sewn by the famous seamstress Kino Aki herself - laid low on the floor were enough to sleep. They had worst during their last long trip, so a carpet was definitely welcomed.

Endou laid down, followed closely by Kidou, who had just extinguished the fire. Caution first. Kidou happily observed that Kino's carpet was so thick that no twigs or anything could disturb them while they slept. People would be surprised to hear that it was also very comfortable. Endou seemed to be in heaven, too.

Their location was surrounded by shrubs, trees with thick and solid trunks, and sounds of animals of all kinds. Kidou had gotten used to this atmosphere, and had even learned to appreciate it. The best was above them.

As if he had read this thought, Endou murmured, like he was afraid to break this picture and this peace. "I spend my time outside, but I'm still amazed by the nature and the sky around us."

Kidou nodded in agreement. "That was exactly what I was thinking."

The night sky stretched beyond them, as calm and silent as a lake. Millions, even billions of small lights illuminated the sky. Some were brighter than others. Some formed constellations visible to the naked eye. The sky was as clear as daylight. The crescent moon showed all its splendor by its soft and somewhat poetic light bathing their faces. A night sky worthy of being praised in poems, studied in every detail and sung by words as beautiful and as authentic. Kidou loved looking at this sky. But above all... he loved looking at it with him.

"I'm happy to be able to accompany you in your missions, Endou."

"What do you mean?" Endou asked, slightly dazed.

"That means what it means, baka", Kidou replied with a touch of exasperation, but also with amusement at his seemingly lost look.

"You always hide things. That's why."

Kidou turned to him with a confused look. "Me, hiding things?"

"Um. You're really hard to understand, Kidou. It's really annoying, sometimes."

"..."

"But I like that from you", he exclaimed with a big smile.

Kidou blinked several times, surprised and... touched.

"Thank you". That was all he could say. Endou's smile widened, if possible.

"By the way, Kidou. I'm also happy to be able to complete the missions with you."

A moment of silence.

"Baka."

"Eeeh, why?! I have just been nice, here!"

"It's time to sleep."

"Kidou, you cannot do that to me", Endou lamented, his hands covering his face like another sign of despair.

Kidou had already turned to the side.

Seeing that Kidou will not say anything more, he dropped the case and sighed.

"I'll never understand you, Kidou."

Lying on his back, his head resting on his arms, Endou risked a glance on his side. With his back to him, Endou couldn't see his face anymore. He scrutinized him for a moment before closing his eyes and smiling tenderly.

"Good night, Kidou."

While he wished him goodnight, Endou had no idea that Kidou himself was smiling, a smile as tender as his eyes were. His hand closed on the fabric of his coat, where his heart was pounding, to the point of making him deaf. He closed his eyes.

"Good night, Endou."

**

Kidou awoke by the warm rays of sun that caressed his face, as if gently to bring him out of his torpor. He blinked. Tears were beading at the corner of his garnet eyes. He yawned as he was groping beside him, looking for his monocles. Kidou grumbled. He sat cross-legged and turned his head to see if they were on the other side. A large pair of brown eyes filled his field of vision.

"You're finally awake, Kidou!" Endou exclaimed happily, a big smile stretching his lips. "I couldn't stand wai- Kidou?" He stopped with a curious voice and wide opened eyes.

"Give me my monocles, Endou."

Kidou, his back to him, didn't dare meet his eyes. If there was one thing he couldn't show for several reasons, it was his eyes. Especially not when he was inches from Endou...

"Oh, hum. Sorry. I was afraid you'd break them during your sleep", Endou said as he searched for them in his pockets. He took them out and handed them to him. "Here they are."

Kidou took them and hastened to put them on. Once that was done, he sighed discreetly with relief. Yet his heart was still beating so hard. He looked aside, without crossing his eyes with his partner's ones. "Thank you."

"It's nothing."

A somewhat strange and awkward silence settled between them. Endou himself was feeling it. He got up and stretched. "Let's eat something before we leave. I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry."

"Oh, don't start again!" Endou cried with a grimace.

Kidou chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Humph. I'm going to get us some water", Endou informed as he left for a river he had found near their small camp.

"Okay. Be careful."

"Don't worry! I'll be!"

With a gesture of his hand, Endou left for good. Kidou watched him leave with a small smile until he disappeared from his field of vision. He didn't feel or saw any danger around. He risked nothing.

He got up and stretched before arranging his clothes. Compared to Endou, who paid no attention to his appearance, it was the opposite for Kidou. That wasn't his biggest concern, but it was important. After all, it could tell a lot about a person as much as words could.

Satisfied with the result, to spend the time, Kidou decided to erase all traces of their presence. Even if his mind knew they weren't in great danger, his body was acting automatically, as a precaution. And well... Kidou was with the least discreet hunter in the world.

...

It wasn't normal. Endou was slow, there was no doubt about it. But it had been almost 45 minutes since he had left and he hadn't come back yet, after all this time that Kidou had already finished for a long time erasing evidence of any human presence. His stomach twisted with fear and he swallowed. Now that he wasn't moving anymore and was more attentive... something in the air had changed compared to before. He was feeling like...

Kidou widened his eyes wide. With an involuntary dramatic dress movement, he suddenly lunged towards where Endou had disappeared from his field of vision.

"Endou!"

His clothes reduced his speed. The more he ran, the more his legs and feet were exhausted with his outfit that was like a heavy weight for his limbs. Kidou growled before stopping to rest for a few seconds.

"Endou! Where are you?! "Kidou screamed, his breath interrupted by the effort he had made.

Panic wasn't helping at all. Kidou straightened up. His hands were moist. His heart was beating so hard against his ribcage that it was threatening to escape. The throat knotted, Kidou turned on himself to look around. No presence. Nothing. It was as if Endou and that evil aura had completely disappeared from his radar.

"Damn it. ENDOU!!" Kidou shouted again. His throat would pay the price later, but it didn't matter to him at the moment.

Still no answer. Although his eyes tingled and panic swept over him, Kidou closed his eyes and focused again.

While his body was motionless, his mind was sailing between the trees. He could see everything that was normal in a forest: large and small animals, insects, rugs of flowers, pieces of blue sky passing through the foliage of old trees, and lots of other things... But no trace of Endou or the monster who were indeed present a few minutes ago. They had totally vanished.

"Endou..." Kidou murmured weakly, drops of water tracing his face as they gently flowed on his plump cheeks.

On the point of crying for good, a scream tore the place. Kidou straightened up completely. Maybe he had dreamed. Maybe it was desperation that made him believe he was there when it was just a mere illusion to deceive him.

With attentive ears, he watched closely for the slightest movement, noise or energy that could confirm that he hadn't lost his mind.

"Kidou!"

Kidou began to sprint directly to his voice. He leapt over a gnarled branch and continued on his way. Adrenaline had filled him completely. Despair had given way to the determination to save him and some fear that he couldn't get there in time.

"Endou is strong", Kidou thought, more to convince himself than anything else. "He has managed until now. He can still hold a little until I arrive."

The journey to Endou seemed like an eternity. When he finally arrived there, out of breath, he saw Endou at the center of a series of trees with thick trunks, standing with a cut on the cheek, from which blood was dripping on the ground. His clothes were disheveled, and in addition to the cut, he could see scratches and bruises here and there on his hands, his arms - he had rolled up his sleeves - and his face. But he was alive. Maybe not for very long if he stood there staring at him.

Endou seemed alone, which seemed rather strange to him. "Endou!"

At the sound of his name, Endou's head turned in his direction. A smile lit up his face, at once happy and reassured to see him. But his expression changed a few seconds later and he screamed "ON YOUR KNEES!!" his face full of fright.

Kidou obeyed. As soon as he had lowered himself than a storm of wind passed over him. He looked up and finally discovered the beast that Endou fought with. His eyes widened in horror. It was...

"Kidou Yuuto. We meet again."

"I wasn't expecting to see you agian... Ichihoshi Mitsuru."

The boy named Ichihoshi smiled. His canines revealed themselves and intensified his carnivorous air. Hatred, desire and anger were sparkling in his eyes, darkened by his hanging blue locks. An evil and dark aura emanated from him, making him look even more dangerous than he already was. After all this time, he had surely become much stronger than the last time they had clashed... Seeing him was certainly not good news.

As Endou was breathing loudly, one hand holding his swinging arm, he watched them anxiously.

"Kidou..."

"Endou has nothing to do with it. Why attacking him?" Kidou asked coolly, a dark rage vibrating in his voice. He involuntarily ignored Endou who had called him.

"You already know why. You're a lot of things, but you're not stupid", Ichihoshi said. His head leaned to one side and his smile widened. "Whoever doesn't see it is clearly an idiot. That's why you want to kill me here and now... you know I'm aware of it", he finished in a soft, vicious and teasing voice at once. He knew how to get on his nerves.

Kidou clenched his fists and contracted his jaw. He wasn't effective in combat. He wouldn't get anything by attacking him, especially since Endou was injured. He could give up the idea but... His eyes crossed Endou's ones and what he saw immobilized him on the spot: Endou begged him to do nothing.

His fists shook. After deeply inhaling and exhaling, Kidou's members relaxed. Ichihoshi frowned, astonished.

"You are all alone, without your companion. You're as disadvantaged as me", Kidou said in a neutral voice. "It's better that we keep this for next time."

Ichihoshi remained silent. His implicit request had surprised him and he seemed to think about it. After a long minute of thinking, he sneered. "I hate to say that, but you're right. Let's keep our fight for our next meeting."

No sooner had he said these words that he walked in his direction. He stopped at his side at his ear, put his hand on his shoulder. Kidou flinched at his claws into his skin. He whispered "I wonder if you'll have time to tell him about your feelings until then."

Kidou swallowed. He didn't answer to Ichihoshi's threat. He snickered again. A voush was heard... He had completely vanished. Kidou sighed in relief. His tense shoulders relaxed again.

"Ah, I thought I was going to die. He's really strong", Endou laughed weakly.

Before he could collapse on the ground, Kidou ran to him and caught him in time. His head resting on Kidou's shoulder, he closed his eyes, the same smile on his lips.

"I can't even feel my legs anymore."

He didn't look exhausted. He was exhausted. It was as simple as that. Who would have thought that he would have fallen on Ichihoshi, after all this time? If Endou had trouble managing him, he would have had no chance against him. Ichihoshi had gained strength. No wonder Endou had no energy anymore.

His garnet eyes trailed on his face, marked by fatigue. Endou was slowly catching his breath, and while his limbs had seemed tense, his body was now completely relaxed against Kidou's own. His warm breath against his neck bristled his hair. His eyelashes trembled under that almost silent breath. His big brown fringe was tickling his skin. He looked fragile and vulnerable in his arms. Endou had always been so strong, so resistant, able to cope with anything. Seeing him that way made him feel somewhat strange.

Kidou's fingers were itching to clear his face. His lips wanted to touch that forehead and put a chaste kiss on it. He wanted to hug him and hold him tight to protect him from anything that could hurt him. Kidou swallowed.

"Kidou..."

While his eyes got lost in the contemplation of Endou, he returned back to reality. He met his eyes, always warm and kind. A tired but happy smile was stretched his lips.

"Hum?"

"Thank you."

Kidou stared at him for a moment. He lowered his eyes, which got lost in the void again. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"I'm thanking you, and you're still feeling guilty? You'll never change, Kidou", Endou softly laughed.

A red tint colored Kidou's cheeks. He pouted. "You neither, there is only one idiot like you to want to manage an enemy like Ichihoshi alone."

"I didn't want you to get hurt, that's all."

Kidou's heart accelerated at his words. He knew there was nothing in the world that Endou couldn't do for his family and friends, but it still shook him.

"Next time, do not hesitate to call me," Kidou lectured coldly and kind of harshly. Endou's size reduced between his arms. A moment of silence then Kidou resumed.

"I don't know what I would do without you, you know."

It took him a handful of seconds to realize what had just come out of his mouth. His face was crimson.

"I-I..."

Kidou spat against himself. Damn it. Here he was in a delicate and embarrassing situation, and he had placed himself alone in it, like a grown up man. He must seem ridiculous to blush and stammer like that.

"Endou, it's not-"

"Me neither, Kidou."

His garnet eyes crossed Endou's chocolate eyes again, surprised. A smile which could melt anyone's heart, his trademark that had charmed Kidou in their first meeting. Endou's eyes were filled with tenderness and something else he couldn't put his finger on... 

A hand rested on his burning cheek. He blushed even more to the contact, if possible.

"I care about you too much to lose you."

His words slapped him hard and then floated in the air, whispering in his ears all the time. His eyes were tingling. A smile threatened to appear. His lips parted to say something, but he changed his mind. But to say what?

"Pfff."

Endou opened his eyes wide. "Pfff?"

"You are an idiot."

"Eh? But-!"

"We have to treat your wounds. You're rambling."

With that, Kidou slid his arm under his lap. He wrapped the other around the upper part of his body.

"Kidou, what are you doing?" Endou asked, confused.

He staggered a little under the weight, but he managed to completely stand, with Endou in his arms.

Endou stammered, red tomato. "Ki-Kidou! What are you doing?! What if someone sees us?!"

"Stop agitating yourself, baka! You're making it even more difficult and embarrassing!"

"But-!"

"Shut up and let yourself be", Kidou replied, in a tone that didn't leave room for discussion. Endou realized that it was useless to continue his protests.

He grumbled and he put himself a little more against him, and began to look around. Endou could surely hear his heart beating hard against his chest, and just the idea of it made him a little bothered. "He's going to drive me crazy", Kidou thought as he walked back to their makeshift encampment.

Endou's words were turning in his head on the way home. With him in his arms, firmly against him, and those words in his head, coming back wasn't easy. Kidou sighed discreetly. He smirked despite himself.

There are only idiots who can't see it, eh... Well, he had been stupid to persist in refuting this idea.

"Pff. I cannot believe it."

"What?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand."

"Tell me, Kidou! I will make an effort!"

Kidou's smile widened. The idea that he was truly and crazy in love with an authentic but adorable idiot named Endou Mamoru.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments & kudos. <3


End file.
